


Free

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry loves the open sea. He loves Gil even more.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> This gets really fluffy at the end. Like, super fluffy. I kinda' feel like Harry was too out of character. Oops. But I'm a romantic, so oh well.

The ocean waves rocked the Jolly Roger, as Harry Hook looked out over his ship. He breathed in the salty air. Out on the ocean, the smell of salt and fish hung heavy. It clung to every surface. But Harry had grown up on the sea. To him, that was the smell of home.   
He had no desire to be anywhere else. The freedom of the open ocean was something Harry loved. He could go where he wanted. Do anything he wanted. There are no rules when you're a pirate, save one.   
"Take what you can. Give nothing back."  
Harry smiled to himself. His crew. His ship. He had taken over the Jolly Roger after his father's death. Harry hadn't mourned his father. He couldn't. His father was never much of a father. Hook spent all his time chasing after Peter Pan and ended up being eaten by a crocodile. It was weak. Pathetic.   
Harry was more that eager to take over. With Gil as his first mate, Harry turned the ship around. He was efficient, strict, and ruthless.   
He trained his men to win. He led them, city to city, to pillage, steal, and plunder. The Jolly Roger was feared, all thanks to Harry. They were known as the worst pirates to ever sail the seven seas.   
Harry swaggered down to the main deck. He spotted Gil laughing with some of the other men. Harry came up behind Gil. He ran his nose along Gil's ear.   
"I want you. Meet me in my cabin in ten." Harry saw Gil go slack-jawed and smirked. He pulled back and sauntered off to his cabin.   
On his way, he stopped by the food store room to pick up some vegetable oil. They would be needing this.   
In his cabin Harry, took off his hat and set the vegetable oil on the night stand. It wasn't long before Gil arrived, knocking at the door.   
"Come in," Harry called. Gil stepped in and closed the door. Harry stepped forward and pushed Gil back against the door.   
"Hey," Gil said, already slightly breathless. Harry chuckled and moved his head in close. Harry kissed Gil's collar bone and then up his neck, stopping just under his jaw.   
"It's been far too long."  
"Yeah," Gil agreed.   
"Let's moved to the bed." Harry walked backwards, taking Gil with them. Harry stripped Gil of his shirt. He turned them around and pushed Gil back onto the bed. Harry straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. Gil met Harry's lips eagerly. Gil bucked his hips. Harry could tell he was getting impatient. Harry sat back and pulled off his own shirt.   
"Turn over." Gil squirmed under Harry until he was on his stomach. Harry scooted back and pulled up Gil's hips. Harry palmed Gil's groin through his pants, feeling Gil grow hard. He undid Gil's belt from behind and pulled his pants down. He stroked Gil's dick a bit before grabbing the oil from the night stand. He put a bit on his fingers, before pushing his first finger in. Gil hissed a bit and the intrusion. Harry continued to work Gil open. When he felt Gil relax around him, Harry inserted another finger. Gil was starting to get into it. He rode Harry's fingers and let out a moan. Harry chuckled and pulled back.   
Harry undid his own belt and pulled down his pants, freeing his erection. He got some more of the oil and rubbed it on himself, before pushing into Gil. Harry let out a moan. Gil's muscles tightened around Harry and it felt so good. Harry pick up his pace, moving in and out of Gil. With every thrust, Gil let out a little moan. Harry loved the feel of Gil, the sound. The small room was filled with the sound and the smell of their sex. Harry could feel his climax approaching. The pleasure built up until he finally spilled into Gil. Harry pulled out, he semen spilling onto the bed. He reached he hand around and stroked Gil until he, too, released.   
They both collapsed, panting. Harry pulled Gil to his chest, holding him close.   
"I love you," he whispered.   
"I love you, too." Harry smiled. It was in rare moments like these that he let his guard down. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he cared so much for Gil. With Gil, he could relax. He could let go.  
They were a mess, but they could deal with that later. For now, they would sleep. They would be together. As Harry drifted off, he felt more free than ever. He loved the freedom of the seas, but he loved Gil even more. And that in itself, gave him more freedom than anything.


End file.
